Survive
by KathBell
Summary: Meredith's thoughts. Add-on to the elevator scene in Elevator Love Letters. MerDer. Spoilers.


**A/N: My friend said that I couldn't write something happy. Guess what? I did. Ha. **

**Dedicated to MilyFusco123 (or whatever she calls herself) who told me I couldn't write happy stories and is my bright and shiny counterpart (I am very dark and twisty right now) also dedicated to half-blood goddess who is very bright and shiny, who also believes I cannot write happy, and who should be kept away from sugar at all costs.**

**Spoilers: Elevator love letter and most of season 5 with a little bit of season one spoilers. **

**Timing: The elevator proposal in elevator love letter. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

The doors opened to reveal a beautifully decorated – to her anyway – interior, filled with brain scans and a man.

Her man, her McDreamy.

"Hey," He greeted her, watching with love as she looked around the elevator that he had spent over three hours decorating. He smiled. "Come on in." He couldn't help but feel nervous – not because he didn't think she loved him, because he knew that she did – but because he was worried that he wasn't good enough for her, or that she would say no because of his very recent breakdown.

She walked into the elevator and looked at Derek before letting her eyes fall onto the scans he was pointing at. He explained the patients history and she couldn't help but smile as it was the first patient they had worked on together.

She still remembered.

Then he talked about the time that they kissed after saving a patient. She smiled, and couldn't find words.

Then he told her about the one were Bailey kicked her out of the surgery as she had seen them in her car. She laughed. Then he told her that she would be an incredible surgeon, and she only hoped that she wouldn't be as incredible as her mother.

She wanted to love, and not be heartless, and she wanted to stay with the man she loved – not cheat on one with another, only to be left by both.

Then he spoke about the clinical trail, the time that he left Rose and the time that she waited for him on the hill with the cheesy, corny house of candles that their children would play in and the porch that they would have barbecues in, and the living room where they would talk. Then he said that is when he knew that he needed her, and she felt her heart flutter as he smiled at her.

She did love his smile... and his hair.

Then he showed her Izzie's scans and she had to force out a breath. A smile came to her face. Tumour free.

"If there is a crisis, you don't freeze." But she did. She froze in the water. "You move forward. You get the rest of us to move forward, because you've seen worse." She hadn't seen worse than some of them, like Alex, and well, Alex, but she didn't mention that because her heart was beating faster than it was supposed to be and she just couldn't stop smiling. "You've survived worse, and you know, we'll survive too." And she did know. She knew that they would survive because they have survived so far – secret wives, McVets, McScrubNurses, drowning – and she knew that there couldn't be anything else that life could throw at them because right there, standing in the decorated elevator, everything was perfect.

"You say you're all Dark and Twisty." Which she was because she had the daddy issues, and the commitment issues – well, she had gotten over the latter mostly. "It's not a flaw, it's a strength. It makes you who you are." She felt her smile grow wider.

She couldn't imagine anything in her life being different.

"I'm not gonna get down on one knee, I'm not going to ask a question. I love you Meredith Grey." He smiled at her and she couldn't breathe for about one second as the smile had always been able to take her breath away. "And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

She then found herself blinking tears away rapidly. Why was she crying? She certainly didn't know. Meredith took a deep breath and smiled. "And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." He smiled again before leaning in and sealing their proposal with a kiss.

She was finally happy.

**A/N: Happy enough for you?**


End file.
